So Let Me Sleep (In My Dreams I'll Be With You)
by catandmouse10
Summary: Steve and Maria have some unusual sleep arrangements.


A/N: This story is for Bella because it's her birthday! Happy Birthday Bella! She and I run The Captain Hill ship blog on Tumblr together. So, I figured I would give her a nice birthday fic, based off of one of her headcanons. I don't know how long it will be, but I figure it will be long enough. I hope you guys like it and leave comments if you want. So, let's get this show on the road.

So Let Me Sleep (In My Dreams I'll Be With You)

Steve was tired.

He had just spent the last ten days on a mission, a mission that was suppose to last fourteen days. However, it went so smoothly that Director Fury told him and the men he had gone on the mission with to come home early. He could finally sleep in a nice, warm bed. The bed may not be very big, but is was better than sleeping on a stone floor covered in hay.

The jeep they had been riding in had pulled up to the Hellicarrier just as the sun began to set in the sky. As they pulled up, he saw Director Fury come down the cargo ramp. He also noticed that Maria Hill was not in her usual position at the Director's side.

"Hill has retired for the night," Fury said to Steve as he approached the Director, it was like the man had read his mind. "The last few nights have been busy, so she hasn't had much time to rest."

"Well, I am glad she is getting some sleep then." Steve replied to the director. He just hoped Maria wasn't asleep yet.

One of the men threw him his duffel bag from the back and Steve caught it with ease. He looked back at the Director and noticed the man was waving his hand in front of his nose, like it was a fan. "Maybe you should consider taking a shower before you go to bed, Captain."

"I'll think about it," He replied to Director Fury before he made his way towards the Hellicarrier. But he already knew he would be taking is shower in the morning.

"Hey Captain!" One of the men who had been with him on the mission. "You wanna go grab some beers with us tonight? You know to celebrate."

Steve liked the fact that not only did he work with amazing people, but he also had started to become friends with them. "No, I'm really tired so I am just going to go to sleep. You guys have fun though." He smiled and the other man smiled back. He waved goodbye and made his way to his car.

Steve turned towards the Hellicarrier and walked to the cargo ramp. He had been gone for ten days and all he wanted to do was see Maria and sleep. There were rumors going around that he and the Deupty Director of SHIELD were dating, but those rumors weren't true.

He honestly wouldn't mind if the rumors weren't true. He could admit, to himself anyway that he liked Maria. He respected her and enjoyed the time he got to spend with her. However, lately it seemed they weren't being put on missions together.

Whenever he was away on a mission, she was back at base and vice versa. He didn't know if Director Fury had wanted it that way or if Maria had made the request, even though he had no idea why she would make a request like that. Unless, she thought it was a liability for them to be working together. She probably didn't feel the way he did, but a guy could dream.

He adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder and made his way up the cargo ramp of the Hellicarrier. He looked back one last time at the setting sun and sighed. He really should go back to his own cabin, but he wanted to see her.

He made a split second decision and began the journey towards her cabin. It took him about ten minutes to get there and once he did, he knocked. He only had to wait about five seconds before she opened up the door.

She stood there in a black cami and a pair of gray sweat pants. Her hair was wet, which meant she had just taken a shower. And her hair was pulled back into a bun. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see him standing at her door. "Steve, you're back early. What are you doing here?"

He just smiled at her. "Excuse me." was all he said as he brushed past her. She watched in confusion as he slipped his duffel bag off his shoulder and set it by her dresser. He then slipped off his shoes and set them neatly next to his duffel bag. He smiled at her and proceeded to lay down on her bed and fall asleep.

"Steve?" She walked over to him and sat down on the bed. She poked him gently, but all he did was roll over, so now he was facing the wall. A soft snore came from his direction and she knew he was now off in dream land. It seemed like he wasn't going anywhere now.

She sighed and looked down at the sleeping man in her bed. This had not been the first time he had done this. He had done three times before and all three times she had allowed him to stay. At first it had been on friendly terms, well on her part anyway. She couldn't speak for Steve, but she had a feeling in her heart that his feelings for her had evolved beyond friendship.

Maria sat down on the bed and moved a blonde piece of hair away from his face. The first time he had pulled this stunt she had been furious. She had tried to wake him up, but once she got one look at Steve Roger's sleeping face she had this sudden urge to protect him.

Steve was Captain America, an amazing superhero who had survived so much. Yet when she looked down at him he looked so innocent. She had never told him that she thought that and she probably never would.

Maria laid down beside him and pulled the blanket over the both of them. The bed was small, but they made it work. She smiled to herself as he rolled over and flung his arm around her. He didn't pull her closer to him. He never did that, not until she was fast asleep herself. She never knew how he knew when to do that.

"Goodnight Steve." She whispered as she turned off the lamp on the bed side table and fell asleep.


End file.
